Just One Dance
by Andrei - ddrhckrzz
Summary: A dropped rose, crushed feelings, and one night before the dance wouldn't usually cause so many things to happen so quickly. But somehow, it did, and Weiss supposed that she might as well give Jaune a chance. Even if it was just one dance.
1. The White Rose

**Just One Date**

 **Chapter 1: The White Rose**

 **A/N: If you'd like to see early releases of this story and some of my other stories (including Of Knights and Maidens) then you can go to this link: discord. gg/** **zhn7zr7 [just remove the space]**

* * *

"I… I'm sorry, Weiss, but… I don't really want to go with anyone to the dance." Neptune said with a grimace, scratching the back of his head and looking away.

"Ah…" Weiss muttered, looking down at the ground, "I'm sorry for asking then."

"N-No! It's alright it's just…" Neptune looked back to Weiss and sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find someone to go out with you. I'm… not exactly the best guy to ask for something like that, honestly." He then removed his hand as she looked up at him. He just shrugged. "I… good night then? I kind of have to go back to my team and… uh…"

"No, I understand." Weiss nodded at Neptune, giving him a sad smile, "Good night."

Neptune nodded, before walking away.

Weiss just looked at his retreating form and sighed. Then she shook her head and turned to her right and walked away, looking down at the ground.

She walked until she found a white rose on the ground.

She blinked, who could have…?

Frowning, she decided to pick up the forgotten rose and looked around for the owner. She didn't really find anyone until she saw a mop of blond hair in the distance.

She narrowed her eyes before looking down at the white rose. She gripped the stem for a moment before she shook her head and looked up again, still seeing that same mop of blond hair in the distance by the statue.

She knew who it was, of course. It was Jaune.

She didn't know why she walked towards him.

It was odd, she always thought that Jaune kept going for her because of her fame and stature, but… it almost didn't seem like it at this point.

At least, that's what she wanted to be the case.

Why else would Jaune look so devastated.

Right?

She stopped just far enough from Jaune and gripped at the rose's stem slightly. She still had a choice, of course, she could turn back and walk away and save herself the trouble of getting her hopes crushed.

Or she could continue and maybe find something good out of this.

She hoped.

She took the last few steps towards Jaune and took a deep breath.

Just as she was about to speak, however, Jaune suddenly spoke, head still in his hands.

"Please… just, go away. I just… need some time alone. I'm sorry…" He croaked out, voice being muffled by his hands, but Weiss could hear it already.

She could already hear just how broken and… and _tired_ Jaune sounded.

It made her heart ache, and her other hand gripped at her skirt for a moment.

She bit her lip. If it wasn't proof enough lately that Jaune's feelings for her were real before, then this was.

She… she didn't know what to feel about that. Knowing that she's just been rejecting something real for so long, but… it wasn't like she could do anything about it either.

Or maybe she can.

At the same time, though, she knew that she was scared as well.

Gripping the stem of the rose tightly, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Please, just—" Jaune started, about to interrupt her again, but she didn't stop.

"I think you dropped this." Weiss said, pushing the rose towards Jaune and putting a small smile on her face.

Jaune looked up suddenly, dried tears upon his face and he stared wide-eyed at Weiss. He blinked a few times before gasping and wiping the dried tears off his face. She just giggled at him and he froze, looking up at her, surprised.

"W-Weiss?" He asked, eyes blinking rapidly again.

"Jaune." She took a breath, before pushing the rose towards him again, "I think you've dropped this."

Jaune just stared at the rose before staring back to Weiss, when he looked back at the rose he sighed. "Ah… I'm sorry."

She blinked, staring as he looked down at the ground again. "What?"

"I'm sorry for everything." He shrugged, "I'm sorry for having to put up with all my… stupidity." His gaze went down to the ground again.

Weiss frowned and looked at the rose again. She sighed and sat beside Jaune on the bench, staring at the rose in her hands.

He stared at her in surprise, before sighing, and looking back down. "You don't have to pity me, Weiss. I'm an idiot. I should have taken the hint, not continue harassing you with my stupid bull—"

"Stop." She grit her teeth as she spoke, almost seething, "Shut up, Jaune."

"… I'm sorry—"

"I said shut up!" Weiss shouted, making Jaune stare at her with wide eyes. Her head hung low as she had her eyes closed.

He just stared at her, surprised, as he waited for her to continue speaking. He was about to look away when he suddenly saw something glistening drop from Weiss' face.

"All my life… boys have only cared about the perks of my last name in getting a relationship with me." She had her eyes closed as she spoke gripping at the rose's stem. Jaune just stared at her, surprised at what he was hearing. He supposed it made sense but hearing it from her… "Jaune." He stiffened as she spoke his name, and she looked up at him, dried tears upon her face. "What is it that you see in me that… that they don't?"

Jaune gulped, "W-What do you mean?"

Weiss stared at him, sighing and looking away, before spotting Neptune talking with some other girl in the distance. She bit her lip, looking back at Jaune again. "I… I wanted to know. What is it that you see in me that… that Neptune doesn't?"

"Neptune?" Jaune asked, blinking. "Didn't he…?" He muttered, before he saw Neptune as well. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, before sighing. "I guess that's why you're here, aren't you?" Weiss frowned, seeing Jaune look at the statue. "And to answer your question… many things, Weiss. Many things."

Weiss just stayed silent and waited for him to continue. If she were to be honest with herself, she didn't know why she was here. She didn't even know why she approached Jaune in the first place. Maybe it was because she wanted to find someone else to take with her, or maybe he was right and she just pitied him.

She didn't want to think much on that last one, however, seeing as it would be rather shallow of her.

But wouldn't she be considered shallow at how she thought of him that way before?

She hoped not.

"You're incredible, Weiss." Jaune sighed, a smile appearing on his face, "You're everything that I can never be. Graceful, smart, talented, and incredibly skilled." He chuckled, "You're just… perfect. I can never be compared to you. That's… there's so many more things I can say about you, but then again, it's not like you need to be reminded of things you already know." He muttered, letting out a breath as he finished speaking.

Weiss didn't know what to say to that. Her gaze moved away from Jaune and to the white rose that he had dropped earlier that was still in her hands.

She tried to ignore how much his words affected her, but she wasn't able to do that very well either, seeing as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

She never knew he looked at her that way—no, perhaps she already knew, but… she just didn't think that _anyone_ would ever see her that way. She forgot what she was supposed to say to him, she didn't even _know_ what to say to him after… after all that.

Weiss took a deep breath and stared at the rose as she spoke her next words, not trusting herself to look at Jaune properly if she were to look at him. It was just… She shook her head. It wasn't like a few words could change her whole life after all.

"Jaune." She let out a breath, continuing to look at the rose, "How can you see all of that in me but not care about how cold I am? Or care about my status at all?"

The cold wind brushed past them for a moment in the second of silence that passed afterwards.

She didn't really want to think much about herself in situations like these. But it seemed inevitable, and forced herself to truly see herself for who she is.

She was nothing but a cold and heartless heiress.

Much like her father.

Suddenly, she heard Jaune chuckle, making her head snap towards him.

He just smiled at her. A soft and kind smile, one which she'd never seen on him before, for all that he smiled all the time.

She didn't know how to feel about that.

Jaune, unaware of her swirling thoughts, spoke, "Well, so what?"

Weiss blinked, "What?"

Jaune's smile widened, "So what?" He chuckled, "Weiss, you may not notice it well, but for all that you're cold, you're also incredibly kind and caring towards your teammates. Even to Ruby… even to me, right now." He muttered that last part to himself, but Weiss heard it. She continued staring at him and he averted his gaze, looking back down to the ground. "It's… kind of understandable why you're cold though." He muttered, looking back up at the statue.

She found herself looking at the statue as well. It was a statue which depicted the first few Huntsmen and Huntresses and their triumph against the Grimm.

It was a statue meant to invigorate the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses, but she knew just by Jaune's look alone, that it meant something different to him.

"You're an heiress. You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders and there are a lot of people depending on _you_ to uphold that. Well, when you're pressured a lot and you're looking to do something different from that… it's understandable why you're who you are." Jaune sighed, "I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to know so much about it, but I just couldn't help but learn so much when I looked it up. I just can't help but relate to it so much with my own family's legacy but unlike you… I'm a failure." He choked out a hollow laugh, shaking his head. "I'm sorry you had to listen to that I'm just a—"

"Why?" Weiss asked, eyes narrowed at him. "Why do you always look down at yourself?"

Jaune averted his gaze, "Because it's true—"

"What do you mean it's true?!" Weiss glared at him, "That it was true that you kept harassing me despite the fact that I could have always asked you to stop? That it's true that you're a failure despite all the things you've achieved here so far? That you're—that you're…"

Jaune looked at Weiss as tears started to fall from her face again. "W-Weiss…"

She just shook her head. "You're not… you _can't_ look at yourself like that. Not when _I_ can't admit to myself just how cold and how stupid I've always been towards you…"

Jaune swallowed and bit his lip. Staying silent as Weiss' tears streamed down her face. He hesitated as he moved his hand towards her.

He didn't know what to do, all he knew was that _he_ was the one that caused this. That _he_ was the one who made _Weiss_ cry.

He was—

"Don't…" Weiss shook her head, staring at him in the eye as her tears started to subside. "Don't blame yourself when _I'm_ the one who's to blame in this situation. I've been stupid, Jaune. I've been so, so stupid—"

Weiss wasn't able to finish her sentence as Jaune suddenly hugged her.

She was surprised for a moment, but eventually she just hugged him back and cried on his shoulder, still tightly gripping at the rose's stem which she held in her right hand.

She didn't even know why she was crying. It was stupid, she knew, but she was crying anyways.

After all, how could she be so stupid?

How could he be so stupid?

How could they both be so—

"Weiss…" Jaune whispered to her ear, making her tense for a moment, before his hands on her back calmed her down. "I get it. I'm stupid. We're both stupid. But…" He sighed, "It's not something we can change. It's just who we are… if we were to change it, it would take a long time and a lot of work. So, I suppose we should just appreciate ourselves a little more. Right?" He didn't know what he was saying, but he just wanted to stop Weiss' crying. He didn't want to see her cry like this. Especially not because of him.

Especially not because of what he did.

"Okay…" Weiss sighed, breaking the hug first. "I'm sorry as well."

Jaune chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, same. Though, I'm pretty sure if we continue down this road we're going to just keep saying sorry to each other for a long time."

Weiss cracked a smile as she wiped her tears away, "You're right. Then I just want you to know that you don't have to be sorry."

"Same to you." Jaune let out a breath, leaning back on the bench again. "Though I'm not sure if I should have hugged you lately since I'm pretty sure rumors are going to start spreading around at this point."

Weiss scoffed, "Let them gossip. It's not like it's going to affect us all that much." She then looked at the rose again, twirling it in her fingers, "Besides, it's not like we're dating or anything."

Jaune laughed, "Yeah, like you'd ever accept a date from me at this point."

Weiss frowned at that, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "You're doing it again."

Jaune flinched, before looking to the side, "Sorry." He muttered,

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You know what? Since you seem so convinced that I won't accept a date from you at this point I'm going to accept one date from you."

Jaune looked at her with wide eyes, "Just one?"

Weiss smirked, "Just one."

Jaune sighed, "Just one date it is…" He muttered to himself, before looking straight at Weiss. "Alright then. I'll think on it."

Weiss blinked, surprised. "You're not going to ask me now?"

Jaune smiled, "Nope."

"Okay then." Weiss smiled, looking at the rose still in her hands, "You're not going to take this back?"

Jaune shrugged, "No. I mean, I was going to give it to you when I would have asked you to the dance lately, but… hey. That didn't work out well. You picked it up anyways, so I can't really take it back and give it to you again that would just be—"

"Stupid, yes." Weiss rolled her eyes, "Alright then. You're not going to ask me to the dance this time?"

"I—" Before Jaune could answer, his scroll rang, and he picked it up, reading the contents. He grimaced, "Ah, crap. Training with Pyrrha. I, uh—" He stood up and started to go towards the dorms, "I gotta go! See you at the dance Weiss!" He said, waving back at her while running.

Weiss just stared as he stumbled, trying to run towards the dorm as fast as he could. She just shook her head and sighed. "He didn't even answer my question…"

She just stared at the rose in her hands and smiled. "Well, maybe you're the only answer I need." She muttered, chuckling for a moment.

For some reason, the notion of a white rose in her hands almost seemed absurd. Like it was some sort of cosmic joke to someone else out there.

She didn't mind though. At least now she knew just how Jaune really felt.

Now to know just how she really felt.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! it's me again. So, yeah. This is basically the rewrite of Small Date, that ended up turning into something... a whole lot different from Small Date. Probably better too, but you'll be the judge of that. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! Hoping to do a chapter of this once every week or every two weeks, but we'll see what happens.**


	2. The Partner

**Just One Date**

 **Chapter 2: The Partner**

 **A/N: If you'd like to see early releases of this story and some of my other stories (including Of Knights and Maidens) then you can go to this link: discord. gg/** **zhn7zr7 [just remove the space]**

 **Slightly shorter chapter for this week, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Betas: Amphion, DeathDrayanD (HomuHomu)**

* * *

Jaune smiled as he took Pyrrha's hand to get up.

They had just finished their training, and, as per usual, Jaune lost their spar, but she always commented on how he was getting better every time they had their training. And Jaune could see it too, surprisingly enough, seeing as he lasted longer and longer in their spars, but he was never going to win against Pyrrha.

Not like he didn't know that, it was just a fact that Jaune wouldn't win against her, especially not so soon.

Still, it was good to know that he was getting better to the point that he was lasting 30 seconds more in their spars than before.

And, to anyone, that was a huge improvement, especially to him.

"Good job, Jaune! You've been improving immensely lately, especially just now! Did anything in particular happen?" Pyrrha asked, smiling at how much more relaxed and confident Jaune looked.

It wasn't the arrogant type of confidence either, it was more of actual confidence, which he had lacked immensely before. Pyrrha chalked it up to an event happening which caused him to feel a lot better about himself, and she was right, with how Jaune nodded with a grin.

"Yep! I took your advice lately and… well, while it didn't really go the way I had expected it to happen, it went by rather well." Pyrrha blinked.

"Weiss accepted to go with you to the dance?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, not really." Jaune chuckled, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "It was more like she accepted my proposition to a date."

"A date? She accepted a date from you?" Pyrrha couldn't believe it. She of all people knew that Weiss wouldn't accept something like that so easily. What did Jaune do to get something like that to happen?

Jaune raised a finger with a small smile. "Just one though." Then he looked to the side for a moment, looking down to Beacon's courtyard, before shaking his head. "Well, as for how I was able to get that… it's complicated."

Pyrrha watched Jaune's smile turn to a frown, wondering what happened between the two of them that would make him confused like this. As far as Pyrrha could see, it was almost like Jaune's emotions were all over the place, but most of all, she knew that he was happy at least.

It just seemed as though the fact that Weiss was willing to accept a date from him was causing him distress.

She wished she knew why, but she knew not to bother.

Pyrrha took a small breath before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," She smiled, watching as Jaune looked towards her. "At least now you have a date to the dance. Right?"

Jaune blinked, before chuckling and shaking his head. "No, I don't. I didn't even get to answer Weiss' last question properly. But… at this point, I think it would be better to think things through before I actually ask Weiss out to that date she said she'd be willing to accept." Pyrrha just listened as he spoke, surprised at how he was acting. He smiled and put his hand above hers on his shoulder. "So, Pyrrha do you have someone to go with to the dance yet?"

Pyrrha blinked furiously before realizing that Jaune was holding her hand, heat rising up to her cheeks.

What was he doing? Didn't Weiss just accept a date from him?

No, she didn't. She just promised to him that she would accept a date from him should he ask at some point.

Only one though, which was probably why Jaune was taking his time.

But it still didn't make sense, why would Jaune—

"Pyrrha?" She felt his hands on her shoulders and she blinked, finding herself eye to eye with Jaune. "Are you okay?"

Pyrrha took a deep breath, calming herself, and smiled apologetically at Jaune. "Yes, I'm sorry, I just spaced out for a moment." He removed his hands from her shoulders and "What were you asking?"

"I was asking if you had someone to go to the dance with yet, but then again, that was probably a stupid question. I mean, you're Pyrrha Nikos and…" Jaune looked to the side, muttering as he scratched the back of his head.

Pyrrha chuckled, looking to the side with a sad smile, "Well, Jaune, it might come as a surprise but… no. Nobody has asked me out to the dance." Why would anyone try? She was unattainable after all. At least, that's what everyone else thought.

She closed her eyes as the cool wind passed by them.

She was the invincible girl. Nobody would be able to match her. But that was in the battlefield, here though… she'd appreciate anyone that would ask her, really. At this point, she was sure that she would have accepted anyone that would just ask her really.

In a way, it seemed rather sad.

But what could she do?

"Well, since nobody bothered to ask you out to the dance yet… Pyrrha, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Jaune asked, smiling at her.

It was a genuine smile, and those were words she did not expect to hear from him, especially considering the subject matter just beforehand.

"W-What? But what about Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, and Jaune's smile slowly turned to a frown.

He sighed as he looked away, putting his hands on his pockets. "I'm not sure if either of us are ready for anything yet, Pyrrha. I think… I think the best thing to do for now—for both of us, is to think for a while. As much as I want to take her out to a date now… It would probably be best to wait before I do anything. I… I was an idiot before, just rushing into things. I want to plan this out this time." He then looked at Pyrrha, "And who better to help me than my best friend and partner, Pyrrha Nikos?"

Pyrrha stared at Jaune in surprise, after a while, she started laughing, confusing him immensely.

It was… it was just so much like him.

She supposed she had to help him now. But she couldn't be opposed to it either, seeing as while she did still like Jaune immensely, she wouldn't necessarily want to keep him away from what he really wanted, and if it was Weiss… then so be it.

"Of course." Pyrrha chuckled, her laughter dying down. "I would do anything for you, fearless leader."

Jaune laughed, "Oh come on, Pyrrha, you can't use Nora's nickname for me now. Besides, it's not really true. I'm not fearless."

"Well, I would consider the fact that you've asked someone as powerful as Weiss out a lot of times before without taking into account that she could very easily freeze you to death should you annoy her a rather fearless act."

"I…" Jaune raised a finger at that, opening his mouth, before closing it as he pointed at her. "Okay, you have a point there." He chuckled. "Still, whenever you say that you make it seem as though I'm actually a helpful leader, which, personally, I don't see."

Pyrrha frowned at that, but she shrugged afterwards. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to believe in us who believes in you. You're a lot more helpful to the team than you think Jaune. I think the whole Cardin fiasco was a testament to that."

Jaune was about to answer that before they heard someone from below shout at them. "I heard that!" Came the voice of Cardin and both of them laughed.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted to Cardin below, "I didn't mean it!" Oh she did, but he didn't need to know that.

Jaune eventually sighed and leaned back on the wall behind him. "Honestly… I… I don't know. I like Weiss still, I admire her a lot, and… yeah. But, like I said lately, I want to get to know her more and stuff. Actually get to know her well before I actually attempt anything. I… I don't know. I only have one chance at this, and I have to make it perfect."

Pyrrha frowned, before sitting beside Jaune; their shoulders touching. "Hey," She started, looking up at the sky, "I think Weiss would appreciate anything from you, Jaune."

"I… she deserves the best, and… I want to give her that. She's… just too amazing. I can't possibly give her something simple and expect it to mean anything to her." Jaune sighed, looking down at the ground. "I just… what can I even give to Weiss that she doesn't have?"

Pyrrha stayed silent at that, before sighing silently. She got up from Jaune's side and pulled out her scroll, frowning at the time.

Jaune looked at her with an almost desperate look.

Pyrrha just gave him a bitter smile. "I'm not going to give you the answer to a simple question, Jaune. That's up to you to find out. But I will give you a hint though." She chuckled as she gave him a hand to get up. "It's right in front of you. It always has been."

Jaune just stared at her hand, thinking hard on what Pyrrha meant before he sighed in defeat.

He decided to take the hand and get up.

"Guess it's time for sleep huh?" Jaune smiled at Pyrrha.

Not for the first time, Pyrrha found herself smiling at Jaune with her trademark smile.

The fake one.

* * *

 **B/N (DDD): Yo, I'm DeathDrayanD. I beta the fuck out of drei, but this fanfic of his, weirdly enough, had the least amount of editing I had to do. So, two things. First, thanks for taking off that workload, drei. You're making my life easier. Second, GOD DAMN IT, DREI. WHY ARE THERE SCHEDULES? I HATE SCHEDULES.**

 **Also, I have one RWBY fanfiction ongoing, titled Familiar Friend. Y'all are probably definitely gonna hate me on writing that. To know the reason why, go read it and find out. No spoilers. Aight, I'm done. Bye.**

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure my readers like my schedules. Don't you guys? xD**

 **Speaking of schedules... AMAZONZ will be released tomorrow so anyone interested in some dark sci fi stuff (and Jaune) please go check it out, and uh other than that we got this:**

 **Next Chapter: April 21**


	3. Heiress, Prodigy, Champion, and Fool

**Just One Date**

 **Chapter 3: The Heiress, The Prodigy, The Champion, and The Fool**

 **A/N: If you'd like to see early releases of my other stories then you can go to this link: discord. gg/** **zhn7zr7 [just remove the space]**

 **Slightly shorter chapter for this week, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Betas: Amphion, DeathDrayanD (HomuHomu)**

* * *

Weiss felt that the whole Beacon Ball as rather dull and boring.

Well, maybe that's because a certain partner of hers was busy drinking and watching people dance by the punch bowl.

Weiss sighed, staring at the white rose she'd kept for some reason again.

Why did she even keep it?

She didn't know the answer to that.

She saw the rose fall limp again and frowned, tipping it up once again.

Why him?

She didn't know. There wasn't really anything significant about him.

If she were to be honest, there hardly ever was anything significant about a lot of people she met.

Usually they all just wanted to befriend her to use her for their own gains, the same thing if they were trying to court her.

The first one, she'd been proved wrong by Ruby. The second…

Weiss closed her eyes as she remembered the heartfelt speech she'd heard from him just the night before.

She'd never imagined someone would ever take an interest in her in such a sincere way. She'd never thought she'd be able to touch someone's heart ever.

It honestly made her wonder what it was that she saw in Neptune that she didn't see in him.

Perhaps it was the confidence?

She didn't know at this point.

Hearing laughter to the side she found herself staring at the face of none other than Pyrrha Nikos, who currently looked like she was having a wonderful time with her partner as they danced.

Weiss' heart sank at the sight of it, she looked away, finding herself staring at the rose again.

Along with the empty seat in front of her.

Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered at all.

In the end, wasn't it as she always said?

She was the loneliest of all.

* * *

Ruby knew something was wrong the moment she'd left Weiss alone with her thoughts at her table.

It was so odd, what was so special about that white rose? She had noticed it since the night before, but she'd always brought it with her or placed it in some safe place by her bed.

She didn't want to ask because it might have been a private thing for Weiss, but the fact that she held through with taking care of the rose worried her.

Yang had teased her lately about how the white rose symbolized Weiss' true feelings for her, but she knew that wasn't the case.

She thought that was pretty obvious with how Weiss seemed to stare at a certain blond every now and then.

Weiss wasn't doing it now, obviously, after she caught her staring at Jaune and Pyrrha together.

The expression she'd made when she saw that… Ruby didn't know how to feel.

How could she help Weiss? It obviously seemed that Weiss somehow came to like Jaune now, but at the same time, she didn't know what to do about that since Jaune looked as if he was having fun with Pyrrha already. It even seemed as though they were much closer together now than before.

Overall, it seemed like all hope was lost.

She stared at her cup filled with punch. She didn't know how Weiss would react now if she came back there with punch, but… it was worth a shot, right?

Right.

Steeling herself, she moved to pick up another cup and fill it with some juice, but paused as she saw someone grab the cup she was about to get and filled it with juice.

She looked up to see the owner and saw Jaune.

He raised his finger before drinking from his cup, as he placed the cup back down and smiled at her.

Ruby blinked, but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Hey Jaune!" She said, "How's the dance so far?"

Jaune chuckled, "Pretty good, if I'm going to be honest, but, uh…" He scratched the back of his head, seeming unsure of himself. Ruby tilted her head at that, "I kind of need to ask your help for a bit… is that okay with you?"

She blinked, but nodded, "Yeah sure. What's it about?"

"I wanted to ask, if it's okay if I were to dance with you?" Jaune smiled and she found herself blinking again.

And again.

And again.

"What?" Ruby asked, confused and he laughed, she only got more confused though. "Seriously, what? Shouldn't you be asking like, Weiss or something?"

At that his laughter died down and he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, that was kind of the point of asking you honestly…"

"Wait, why?" Ruby narrowed her eyes, "I'm not following…"

Jaune sighed again, "I wanted to make sure that what I would be able to give to her would be perfect… It's… it's not something I'm going to get the chance of asking again, I'm pretty sure, so I wanted to make sure that I would ask her as best prepared as possible."

Oh.

So that was why.

"Then why don't you just ask her?" Ruby smiled, "I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Jaune frowned, however. "Would she really? I don't know about that…"

Ruby waved him off, "You'll be fine. Come on! Just go ask her out already!" She urged, pushing him towards Weiss. "If you take me to dance with you, you'll only make Weiss even more sad!"

"W-Wait, what? Why would she—" Jaune stiffened as he found himself standing by Weiss' table.

She looked up, eyes widening at the sight of him.

Jaune grinned awkwardly and gulped, "S-so… about that date…"

* * *

Pyrrha watched as Ruby pushed Jaune towards Weiss and smiled.

Well, she supposed, in a way, she was slightly at fault for this.

It wouldn't have taken Jaune so long had she just given him a straight answer.

She chuckled in vain, looking down at the cup which Jaune had given her lately. It was his cup.

It would be so easy, to know what it would feel like to kiss Jaune, even if indirectly, but no.

She didn't do that.

Why would she? He was her partner, if she wanted a kiss from him, she could have just asked any time and he would have provided. That was just how Jaune was.

He always had a lot of love to give.

Always.

It didn't matter who they were, the only ones he wouldn't give love to as far as she knew would be his enemies.

But that was just how it was, wasn't it?

He had so much of it, yet he never saw that it was exactly why he'd be everything Weiss needed.

Never saw that he was everything she needed.

But tonight made her learn about something, she supposed.

She loved Jaune, very dearly, but… it wasn't the kind of love she'd thought it was.

How stupid was she, to have been taught of Ancient Mistrali, but never remember the four kinds of love?

It wasn't _agape_ as she'd believed it to be.

No, it was far from that, she'd been about as delusional as someone who'd been shown love for the first time.

But of course, she'd also understood what other type of love she felt for him, _storge_ , the familial kind of love.

The same love she'd had for her family, just as she had for Nora and Ren.

It was simple really. It was the one kind of love she'd never felt before in her whole life.

 _Phileo_.

How poetic, the Goddess of Victory, as they had so dubbed her, never to be the victor of her own feelings.

Never to be the victor of creating strong friendly bonds such as that.

She should have noticed it, really. When she started to feel the same for Nora and Ren.

But it was always so strong with Jaune.

Which only made sense, really. He was her partner after all.

What kind of partners wouldn't have a strong friendship like them?

So she chuckled at herself, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all, and looked up as she heard someone sit by her table.

It was Ruby.

"And here I thought you'd have been ecstatic to dance with Jaune." Pyrrha chuckled, while Ruby just shrugged and shook her head,

"Nah, not really. He's my best friend at all, but my other partner and best friend comes first!" Ruby grinned and Pyrrha laughed,

"You know you can't have two best friends."

"Nobody ever said that. Besides, we're all Nora's best friends." Ruby retorted and Pyrrha snorted. She then eyed the cup beside Pyrrha, "Oh, are you going to drink that?"

Pyrrha blinked, "No, but that's—"

"Oh cool! Thanks!" Ruby said as she downed the cup in one go, "Ooh, tasty. Wonder what was in there."

Pyrrha just blinked at what Ruby just did, before she just shook her head and chuckled, deciding to watch the other people dance all the while.

She saw Jaune and Weiss dancing in the middle of the floor, and smiled.

They both looked so happy, it made her heart soar.

Again, how could she interfere with a relationship between two people who were just so… right for each other?

* * *

Jaune grinned as he twirled Weiss one more time, delighting in the laughter that he was rewarded with from her form.

He didn't know what he did to make Weiss so happy right now, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

It was… it was stupid, really.

Pyrrha was right, it really was right in front of him.

If there was one thing he knew that Weiss lacked, it was love.

Her friends were there, but she knew that there were times it wasn't enough. And he could also see how she'd never had the chance to truly be happy around anyone like this for a long time.

It seemed right now Weiss didn't care and was just incredibly joyful.

He honestly didn't want to believe it. But here he was, making Weiss laugh, of all things. Even the other people around him were surprised.

As the song shifted and slowed down, they both held each other close and looked into their eyes.

They both had smiles on their faces, and both felt incredibly happy.

Jaune, for his part, was glad. He was incredibly glad, he thought that he'd messed up pretty badly today already, but it didn't seem like that was the case, he just wanted to be a perfect date to her, but from the way it looked right now, it seemed like Weiss just wanted to be with him.

At least, he hoped so.

"I thought Pyrrha was your date tonight?" Weiss asked, looking slightly confused.

Jaune chuckled, "Well, not really. I just went with her to the dance, that's all, honestly. I was planning to dance with her as well, but she convinced me to go ask Ruby instead and, well… now we're here." He shrugged, "I'm really sorry, honestly. I didn't mean to make you feel the way you did. I just wanted…"

"You just wanted it to be perfect?" Weiss smiled, "I can understand… but you really don't need to." She chuckled, smile turning sad for a moment, "You never needed to. I was stupid as well, I never saw what was right in front of me." She muttered, leaning close towards him.

He smiled, leaning down as well, "Oh? And what's that?"

"You." She grinned and booped his nose, something he'd never seen her do before.

Jaune blushed, stammering as he looked for something to say.

But then he realized, he didn't need to say anything.

So he just grinned and booped her nose in kind.

"Boop."

* * *

 **A/N: And, uh, I'm sorry to say, but this is the end of this story. I know, it's really short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

 **To be honest I was planning for this to be around 10 or 20 chapters showing a lot of moments and dates and stuff and making the _one_ date count and all that, but... well, I suppose that with how I wrote it, it deserved to be short like this.**

 **So where does that lead me next? Well... I'm actually quite close to finishing my other pseudo-slice of life fic, Blonde Locks, and after which I'll probably work on the offshoot of that, being Of Secrets and Reasons. But those are plans for later, we never know what can happen after all.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it all!**

 **P.S.: That last scene made me feel all giddy as I wrote it.**

 **(If you've got any other story (that I've published already) that you'd like me to replace this story in the weekly update schedule then tell me in the reviews or in a PM or something.)  
(I'd make a poll, but I have way too many stories to put in there and I'm too lazy to do that. So just tell me in the reviews or in a PM.)**


End file.
